Bellona Reborn Ch.2
Bellona Reborn Part 2 Ch 2:Onboard the SeaBane The pirate dumps me on the warm sand, and I struggle to break free. My greatest fear is leaving Reyna alone on the island. I look around. A hear another scream, and the ugliest pirate by far rushes in, holding Reyna in his arms. Reyna is attacking the pirate fiercely, kicking his stomach and attempting to punch him in the nose. The pirate is pretty tough though, and I holler as he ties Reyna's hands and feet together and dumps her on the sand. I want to kill him for hurting my sister. "Hylla !" Reyna yells as she sees me lying on the sand.I struggle and try to inch my my way forward on the sand. "Call Mnemosyne!" Mnemosyne is the daughter of the Titans Tethys and Oceanus. She has been our friend since we came on the island. But I don't think Mnemosyne will come. She runs away from the first sign of danger, but I call anyway. A nearby pirate whacks the back of my head with the flat of his dagger. "Shut Up!" I fall silent. Then the ugly pirate that captured Reyna comes along. He starts cursing about some "flippin' kids who made off with his ship, the Queen Anne's Revenge, so they will have to use to other ship, Sea Bane. The pirates sling us over their shoulders and carry us up the beach. I shudder to think of life on the Sea Bane. How long will we be held hostage there ? If we are too much trouble, will the pirates do away with us ? We reach the Sea Bane, an old nasty looking ship encrusted with Barnacles. The ugly face pirate sits us down on an old bench soaked in water while the crew make the ship ready to sail. Reyna sits near me shivering, trying to untie the knot on her ropes. Ugly Face sits down near us and growls:"Do you object being on this little voyage?" Reyna blurts out: "Of course we do! Let us go!" She tries to bite the pirate on the knee, but he steps back in time.He laughs evilly "Crew!" he bellows. "Take our hostages below decks, to the BRIG! he roars. Hands grab us, carry us below decks, and lock us in a little room with just one porthole showing the crashing waves beneath the ship. The door slams, and the bolts are drawn. Exhausted and worn out, Reyna and I fall asleep instantly. ***************************** I dream of Mnemosyne running through the forest.She stops as she reaches the shoreline, the edge of her mother's domain, without hesitating she jumps in.I watch with a sense of melancholy and relief, sad she is gone, but also glad that was not a poisoner of the pirates like us. Over the spot where Mnemosyne vanished into the sea, A woman materializes. She wears robes of all blue, and and a turquoise crown studded with pearls. I know who she is before I ask. She is Tethys, the Goddess of Oceans before Poseidon. She smiles at me and says:"Hylla, my dear, you must try to fight to escape." I frown "I can't fight. You and Mnemosyne know what happens when I do !" Tethys smiles: "You must be Bellona reborn." The goddess smiles once more and dissipates into mist. As I fight sleepiness, I know what I have to teach Reyna. ****************************** Reyna hacks through my bonds with her pocket knife. I rub my wrists as the rope fall away. Breakfast, a disgusting mixture of cold mush, was shoved through a slit in the door. Reyna drops the knife with a sigh and gazes out to sea. I pick up Reyna's knife. I can't help feeling a tingle of pleasure as I pick up the blade. I hold it up and wait. minutes pass. No battle Ecstasy. Reyna turns around and sees me holding the meager weapon. Reyna gasps "Hylla! I thought you hated weapons!" I smile. "For now I can tolerate them. Here I'm going to teach you to throw a knife. As I help her place her feeble grip on the hilt, I realize we won't be Onboard the Sea Bane much longer. Category:Prophecy